


Sincerely, Mell

by YourAverageKipster



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: M/M, pins and patches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2020-04-23 23:35:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19161289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourAverageKipster/pseuds/YourAverageKipster
Summary: Uhhh I’m bad at this but love, Simon au pins  and patches cause like the moment I read the book I wanted pins and patches for this





	1. Dogs are great

Michael was sitting in the library on his phone making a new playlist. One for this boy he’s been talking to for a while, since he got an email from him this morning asking for music suggestions. He felt a tap on his shoulder and, confused, turned to see Richard Goranski; the school bully, of all people. He put his headphones down to rest around his neck, expression confused.

”Uhh, can I help you?” Rich almost looked upset- like he was worried? No, that couldn't be. He couldn't come to Michael of all people for help. 

”Michael Mell, right? Dude.. First, you forgot to log off. I read your emails, so you're a dumb bitch. But I won't tell anyone if you can get Jeremy to talk to me,” Rich said in a rushed manner. He sounded worried, like if someone heard he’d get hurt. This was odd. Michael actually thought he was dreaming. Rich was being twitchy too, which was weird. 

” I mean.. Sure?” He didn't realize it was blackmail, honestly. All he knew was the school bully was thirsting over his best friend. Rich had a bit of a lisp, which was new. Michael didn't hear him speak much without yelling, but he didn't think he ever noticed He had a lisp, and even when Rich would yell or talk in general Michael turned his music up louder to drown it out. So he wasn't completely sure it was different- just half certain he didn't remember this. This must not be Rich. He's usually so... Rude, to say the least.

 

After school Michael just shrugged it off and didn't think about it until he sunk down into one of the bean bags in his basement. Jeremy picked up the controller and said, ”Hey Michael? I got a text from Rich today and it's really weird. Did you have anything to do with this?”

He knew Jeremy was joking but... He did, and he couldn't shake the feeling that Jeremy knew what he did. He just laughed a little, it was fake but a laugh nonetheless.

”Who do you think I am? Setting my best friend up with a dick like Richard Goranski? Jeez, Jere, even I'm not that bad.”

Jeremy seemed to laugh with him as he started up their usual after-school game: Apocalypse Of The Damned. And it seemed normal for a Friday afternoon. They got slushies and various other sweets, watched Airbud, and Jeremy ended up passed out on Michael’s bed next to him. It wasn’t new, actually. Usually when Jeremy slept over he’d pass out on top of Michael. Now thinking about it.. there might be a reason people assume Michael and Jeremy were dating, since they do fall asleep cuddling a lot, but they’d done it for as long as they’d been friends because Jeremy always called Michael ‘a big warm snuggly teddy bear’. Soon enough, while in a half-asleep daze, he got a notification. It was from him! Michael couldn't keep down the smile getting another email from the boy he's been talking to the past four months. All Michael really knew about who he really was was that he went to the same school, and was in the theatre program. But Michael envisioned him as a tall cute guy. He read it out began typing back.

 

From: LiveWhileWereYoung@gmail.com  
To: MusicMell42@gmail.com  
Date: September 5, 12:43 AM  
Subject: dogs are truly the best aren't they?

Hey dude! I can't stop thinking about how earlier today you mentioned having a golden retriever and I'm so happy thinking about her I don't even have a picture but I know Zelda is adorable. Anyway! That playlist was great dude! I'm certainly adding some of them to my own main one! You always know the best music and I really wonder how. Anyway, I can't sleep so I'm listening to weird asmr stuff.. It really is weird you should listen to this stuff dude I don't even know how I got to this video…. At least I’m not watching that Blank Soup thing you sent the other day. Ngl, that creeped me out!

 

From: musicmell42@gmail.com  
To: livewhilewereyoung@gmail.com  
Date: September 5, 1:00 AM  
Subject: dogs are the best

Haha yeah! I love Zelda a lot I’ll make sure to give her kisses and hugs for you dude. And thanks! I actually worked really hard to make it perfect for you :) glad you liked it. And maybe you should link me that asmr video if it’s that's weird? I like listening to some weird videos sometimes it's fun. And they don't judge blank room soup! I think it's a good piece of art! One of my favorites! Also dude! We gotta watch Bolt some time! I just had to rewatch it with my sisters and it was so good! Maybe we can rabb.it? Unless you wanna come over of course! But.. you probably wouldn’t be okay with that 

 

From: livewhilewereyoung@gmail.com  
To: musicmell42@gmail.com  
Date: September 5th, 1:14 AM  
Subject: dogs will always be the best! 

Yeah! I love Zelda too and I’ve never even seen what she looks like haha. Here’s the link to the asmr video https://youtu.be/pc06jIOJGNw I guess it’s not that weird actually since I do like dogs haha I watch a lot of dog videos. I have a whole playlist of cute dog videos if you want it! And dude that blank room soup was weird I’m sorry you can’t say otherwise even if it’s just an ‘art piece’ you can’t excuse the hints of torture! That’s weird! But dude… you know me too well broski Bolt is so great! Of course not as good as Airbud obviously but I mean it’ll do if you wanna rabbit it maybe tomorrow that sounds fun. After school? You’re lucky I’m awake anyway since I can’t sleep. 

 

Michael was in the middle of typing another response smiling to himself when he heard Jeremy’s groggy voice from next to him. “Micah? Dude… what's going on? You usually never smile like that… Cute dog? Cute boy?” Jeremy was obviously joking but the ’cute boy’ really made Michael kinda worried. Anxiety was not the best. ”Yeah actually, it is a cute boy… Dustin Kropp to be exact.” Jeremy smiled, giggling a bit. ”You woke me up giggling over your dealer? Do not tell me you have a crush on him. Michael… I get you've never had a boyfriend- or girlfriend, obviously- but you absolutely can not tell me you have a crush on Dustin Fucking Kropp! Michael, I get that you're gay but that's desperate! Dustin the infamous Middleborough weed and booze dealer. Suspect of murder. Multiple rumors of murder, actually, and attempted murder. Wore a skirt one day at school and got suspended and spray painted dicks on the school walls! The-” Jeremy was interrupted by Michael literally slapping his hand over his face.

”No no, I'm obviously not crushing on him. We’re just planning something and talking and he said something funny. We're talking about cats, actually. He keeps sending me these cute cats videos and pictures. Did you know he has a cat? She's capable of some pretty funny faces actually. Looks cute in little bows.” 

Jeremy pushed Michaels hand away. ”dude you're totally crushing.”

Michael sighed deciding he’d go with it anyway just to make Jeremy happy. “Yeah fine you caught me I’m crushing.”


	2. The sexiest one so far

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey so if you email the Michael email I can Confurm you’ll get a cute animal in response

Michael walked the halls with his hands in his pockets deep in thought. Thought of a certain someone. He hadn’t gotten a single email today so he started to worry.

School was over and he thought he’d just sit in the library while he waited for Jeremy to be done and then either bring him home or theyd both go to Michael’s house. Whatever was better that day. 

He had just sat down in a beanbag that was in the corner of the library when he heard his phone ding. (Why is he always in the library?)

 

From: livewhilewereyoung@gmail.com  
To: musicmell42@gmail.com  
Date: September 12th 3:36 pm  
Subject: clubs are exhausting :(

Yo! I’m honestly sitting in the bathroom bored and decided I’d try to talk to you lol. Is it weird that I have no idea what you look like or sound like but I’m already probably catching feels? That sounds weird actually. But don’t say you weren’t flirting I know flirting when I see it. Anyway yeah uh that’s a weird thing to say sorry Mell. I’m using that now! I need a name for you! What about me? It’s literally a one direction song but.. hm.. how about Harry? That’s the best member of the whole band anyway. Plus he’s a mlm so you have that if that makes you feel better about it. I’m rambling I’m sorry I’ll end this now I’m just very jumbly today. Is that a word? I combined jumpy and rambly cause that’s me right now. Bye!

Harry Styles irl

Michael laughed a little reading it. He was indeed crushing at least a little bit and had been flirting the past few days. He was glad it was caught but also felt weird for being so obvious. God he’s a dork but he’s always been obvious with crushes. 

From: musicmell42@gmail.com  
To: livewhilewereyoung@gmail.com  
Date: September 12th 3:37 pm  
Subject: yeah I skipped theatre today 

Yeah I totally get that man the jumply mood I get that way. I think it’s called being manic? That’s what my counselor and psychiatrist told me cause I have “bipolar disorder and get like that sometimes” (rolling eyes emoji I’m too lazy to find) plus I totally get the hiding in the bathroom thing I do that more often than I should lmao. Well whenever you’re ready to show yourself maybe we could hide in the bathroom together ;) doesn’t middle borough need new bathroom fuckers? No one will know they’ll just have to wonder. Hah I’m funny.. but I mean Harry Styles was honestly my favorite too so I won’t judge you on that. Bye my friends probably waiting for me.

Ps. Use Liam he’s the cuter one of them

Sincerely, Mell 

 

After school Jeremy has said he wanted to just nap so Michael was home in bed and bored and his dog Zelda was laying at his feet asleep that was until he heard his phone ding and she shot her head up barking. He had to wait hugging and petting her until he got to check the email he’d gotten. He assumed it was just for something like Spotify telling him to get premium I mean Cute Boy wouldn’t email again twice in a day? Michael’s the only clingy one of course. He flopped back and Zelda shimmied her way into his arms so he held his phone on top of her head. 

 

From: livewhilewereyoung@gmail.com  
To: musicmell42@gmail.com  
Date: September 12th 6:11 pm  
Subject: you any better now?

 

Guess I will use Liam lol. But huh I’m learning a lot about you today bipolar and love Harry styles? I mean you had a one direction phase? 1D is always gonna go pretty hard definitely my fav boy band if I’m honest I thought you’d be a Kpop stannie :/ I mean I usually hate Kpop boys but if you’re into it I guess I could too. I mean not sure if you were horny or just actually that risky to be the new bathroom fuckers. But honestly? I’m kinda liking it ;)

 

Michael was blushing hard now oh no. 

From: musicmell42@gmail.com  
To: livewhilewereyoung@gmail.com  
Date: September 12th 6:27 pm

Oh my god- I’m blushing so hard shut up IDHDODHEIHDODHDOEHEI! But ew kpop is weird its all the fucking SAME!! But I hope you’d enjoy the fact that Zelda is currently in my arms cause she woke up cause of you and got scared   
So now she’s just kinda asleep next to me. She wouldn’t let me not hug her. She.. really likes hugs? Weird for a dog but whatever. You’re probably hot and tall and sexy but I’m short and ugly so Zelda hugs are easier she’s like almost my height. Sorry I’m rambling about my dog. Well- BYE


End file.
